Wario (Canon)/Metal875
Wario= |-|Disguises= |-|Wario-Man= 'Summary' Wario is Mario's rival. Wario is, overall, an anti-hero. He does what he likes, when he likes, and where he likes it. He has helped Mario before, and he has fought Mario before. Wario is the most prominent anti-hero is the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He is also Waluigi's brother. 'Statistics' Tier: Low 2-C, higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | 2-C | Low 2-C, possibly 2-B, higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) Name: Wario Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 24 years Classification: Human, Treasure Hunter, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Explosion Creation and Poison Manipulation w/ farts, Earthquake Generation and Shockwave Generation w/ certain techniques, 4th Wall Awareness (Super Mario-Kun only), Energy Manipulation, Duplication, Power Absorption, Hypnosis, Regeneration (Mid-High; can regenerate completely from being crushed flat, burnt to ash, torn to pieces, etc.), Flight, Intangibility Nullification, Increased speed, Healing, Flame Breath, Electrokinesis, Machines and Floatiness via various Disguises, Invulnerability w/ Power Flower, Nigh-Invulnerability as Wario-Man Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought Black Jewel, whose defeat destroyed the entire universe, turning it into a void of nothingness , and Rudy the Clown, who was stated as a threat to the music box world and the "outer one," which is the actual Marioverse), higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Multi-Universe level (Much stronger than base form) | Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level (Fought Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where he stated and showed he was going to ruin , or, destroy the Dream Depot. In the Dream Depot, the dreams of the Mushroom Kingdom's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe), higher '''w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) '''Speed: FTL+ (Completely outspeeds Bowser in three Mario Parties where he had to deal with black holes, those being 5, 8 and 9. He also escaped a black hole himself in Mario Party 6) to Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds), likely Infinite (After Black Jewel erased his universe, turning it into a white void of nothingness, Wario was still able to move freely) | FTL+ to Massively FTL+, likely Infinite (Much faster than base form) | FTL+ to Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G (From page 18 to page 21 of the Super Mario 64 DS manual, it's shown that Wario is brawnier than Mario, Luigi and Yoshi) | At least Class G (Much stronger than base) | Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+, higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Multi-Universal | Universal+, possibly Multiversal, higher w/ the Star Rod Durability: Universe level+ (Survived the destruction of an entire universe after Black Jewel's defeat as well as blows from Black Jewel, and also took hits from Rudy the Clown) | Multi-Universe level (MUCH more durable than base, to the point of nigh-invulnerability) | Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level (Tanked hits from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5) Stamina: Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high Range: Melee w/o anything, several dozens of meters w/ Power-ups and transformations Standard Equipment: Goodstyle, Balloon Suit, Garlic, Power-ups/Transformations, Wario Bike, Star Rod (Mario Party), Star Driver Intelligence: Genius (Built an inter-dimensional teleporter in 18 seconds and built up a highly successful line-up of microware games from scratch) Weaknesses: Extremely greedy and likes to act stupid at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Disguises:' Wario can utilize Goodstyle to transform into a multitude of differing "Disguises." **'Thief:' Doubles Wario's speed and agility. **'Cosmic:' Makes Wario floaty and gives him a laser gun that can fire lasers that ricochet off of walls until they hit their target. **'Arty:' Allows Wario to materialize blocks and hearts to trap foes or protect Wario and heal him. **'Genius:' Clads Wario in a genius outfit, equipped with goggles that allow him to see anything intangible and see through illusions, as well as punch foes with a spring-loaded boxing glove. **'Sparky:' Grants Wario potent Electrokinesis that can power machines or strike foes with lightning. **'Captain:' Wario is put in a submarine, allowing him to swim underwater with, well, a submarine. The submarine is armed with torpedoes Wario can shoot at foes. **'Dragon:' Enables Wario the power to breathe fire and swim in lava. **'Wicked:' Grants Wario unhindered flight. *'Shoulder Bash:' Wario dashes forward, shoulder outwards, bashing through multiple foes. **'Super Bash:' A variation of the Shoulder Bash where Wario dashes forward, head-first, with much more power and speed. However, Wario can't necessarily regain control as fast as he can with the regular Shoulder Bash. *'Earthquake Punch:' Wario punches the ground, sending out potent shockwaves and shaking the ground violently. *'Grapple and Throw:' Wario has various techniques where he will grapple foes and throw them. **'Power Throw:' Wario grabs and throws his foe forwards with all his strength. **'Wild Swing-Ding:' Wario grabs and swings his foe around. He'll normally hold onto the foe for an extended time and can move during this attack, effectively crashing foes through various obstacles. **'Swing 'n' Fling:' Wario grapples his foe and swings them around for a short time, then throws them a short distance. Basically a weaker version of the above attack, except it makes foes MUCH more dizzy than the above attack and allows for great follow-up attacks. *'Ground Pound:' Wario jumps up and fires downward, having a re-entry effect and crashing into the ground, sometimes shattering brick and sending out shockwaves. *'Pile-Driver:' Wario grabs his foe, flips them upside-down, and drills their skulls into the ground. *'Corkscrew Conk:' Wario spins upwards, delivering damage to anyone in his path. *'Wario Waft:' Wario releases noxious gas that can sometimes yield the power of a nuke. These farts have sent Chain Chomps flying several feet away, and has propelled Wario 40 feet into the air. It has even been used once to sprout flowers upon foes' heads. Said flowers having an odd poison affect. *'False Wario:' Wario creates a doppelganger of himself. *'Magic Spell:' Through either hypnosis or brainwashing, cleared the minds of the citizens of Mario Land, forcing them under his control. *'Energy Attacks:' Wario can bend and manipulate his energy to form multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Wario forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon:' Wario forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Megastrike:' Wario utilizes tremendous re-entry force and an immense build-up of gas to send a metal soccerball careening downward with re-entry force of its own, also splitting into six. *'Candy:' Wario can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Wario's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Wario's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Wario's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Wario halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Wario's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Wario's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Wario into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Wario's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Wario's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Wario into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Wario into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Wario into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Wario into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Wario similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Wario into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Wario is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Wario's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Wario or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Wario into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Wario into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. *'Power-ups:' Wario carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Bull Pot:' Gives Wario a helmet with bull horns on. He can then ram foes harder and faster, as well as stick into walls and ceilings and granting him a more powerful Ground Pound. **'Dragon Pot:' Gives Wario a dragon helmet that allows him to breathe fire at 1,500°C for a few seconds. **'Garlic Pot:' Heals ⅓ of Wario's health. If at full health, acts as a Bull Pot instead. **'Jet Pot:' Gives Wario a helmet with thrusters, allowing him the ability to glide through the air. Speed and jumping height are also slightly enhanced as well. **'Carrot:' Gives Wario a pair of bunny ears, allowing him to glide through the air. **'Power Flower:' Turns Wario into Metal Wario, augmenting his strength and weight by 3x and granting invincibility, all for 25 seconds. Key: Base (Composite) | Wario-Man | In Mario Party 5 Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Tier 2